


My Heart Is Dead, And So Are You

by dametokillfor



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dametokillfor/pseuds/dametokillfor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for 5x10.</p><p>While Damon is trying to bring Enzo back to the land of the unliving, Enzo takes a walk with the only other man to call Damon 'friend'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Is Dead, And So Are You

**Author's Note:**

> So. This happened. 
> 
> Oops.
> 
> Also, do you have any idea how difficult it is writing a natural sounding English character _when you are English_?

"Well. This is awkward."

When Enzo opens his eyes, it's not Damon standing over him, stating the obvious. Damon is nowhere to be seen, the campus is suspiciously empty, it's just him and this new man. He doesn't seem afraid of the dessicated body laid in front of him, seem quite at ease with the whole thing.

He's older, at least in terms of looks. He's tall, broad shouldered and handsome. Amused hazel eyes and a small smirk on his face. He holds out a hand to Enzo, which the vampire accepts, and pulls him to his feet. Something tells him he can trust the newcomer. 

"Thanks, mate." 

Enzo scans the area, looking for Damon, looking for anybody.

"Say, the man who was with me before," He asks, looking back to this new man, "did you see where he went?"

"You mean Damon?" The other man asks. Before Enzo can react, he holds his hands up in surrender, "I'm not with him."

Enzo thinks can hear the unspoken _anymore_ floating in the air around them. 

"Alaric." The man says, stretching his hand out, "Damon and I were friends."

Enzo snorts in spite of himself, "Did he leave you to die too?"

"Killed me." Alaric replies, "Twice, actually. Guess he likes me more."

Enzo can't help but smile and shakes Alaric's outstretched hand, "Enzo."

-x-

They walk together across the empty campus and Alaric tells Enzo his, their story. Tells him how Damon killed his wife and when Alaric went to kill him, they somehow became _best buddies_. It's unbelievable, but somehow it makes perfect sense.

"And I thought being locked next to each other in a cage was a strange foundation for a friendship." 

"Please, that's so vanilla."

Enzo likes this guy, can see why Damon likes him, but he has no idea what Enzo has suffered through. Their relationship is completely different. Damon isn't Alaric's goddamn salvation. He isn't the reason to keep fighting, the only reason to keep fighting. At risk of sounding like a teenage girl, _he doesn't understand_. Damon fought for him, Damon never fought for Enzo.

"Damon is a good guy." Alaric tells him, "Sure, he's a dick, but he's still a good guy."

"He left me to die." Enzo reminds him, "Not so much as a sorry, or a flicker of remorse in his eyes. After everything we went through, everything I did for him, he left me to die. I would have fought til my last bloody breath if it had been me."

"And I'd never have snapped his neck during a bitch fit. " Alaric snaps back, "But Damon is impulsive, passionate..."

"Look, mate, I appreciate you trying to play matchmaker." Enzo says, holding a hand up, "But it's not happening." 

They come to a stop outside the door to the lab Dr Maxfield drugged Enzo in, Alaric's hand grabs his shoulder as he reaches for the handle. 

"Just... don't write him off." Alaric almost pleads, "He needs a friend, and I'm not... I can't be that for him."

And then Enzo gets it, "You're dead."

"Look who's talking." Alaric replies, a sad smile gracing his lips for a moment, "But you have a chance to go in there and come back, you have a second chance with him."

 _And I would kill to be in your place_ , goes unsaid.

He holds the other mans gaze for a long moment, a crazy urge to kiss him flying through his mind. Part of him wants to take what was important to Damon as some kind of revenge, because Damon doesn't get to have this anymore and Enzo could, even if just for a moment. 

Instead he shrugs Alaric's hand from his shoulder, turns away, and he pushes the door open.

-x-

After blacking out in Damon's arms, he wakes up on the operating table in Dr Maxfield's lab.

"What did you do now?"


End file.
